I Yell To Love
by MasterSprintersan
Summary: At age 22, Ness become somewhat of a nobody who always trash talked a lot of people. And at 20, Urotsuki become a fairly popular, tomboyish rock star. The two always had deep feelings toward one another, but they were always way too darn stubborn to admit them to each other. But of course, not admitting these feelings couldn't last forever, you know. A NessxUrotsuki story.


**[Disclaimer] I don't own anything- Oh, come on! How many times must I say that?!**

**[Author's Note] Nothing that special here, folks. This is just a NessxUrotsuki story that I came up with. By the way, why doesn't Yume 2kki have a story section on this website? That's bull crap! Oh, and Ness and Urotsuki are much older in this story. Ness is 22 and Urotsuki is 20. I hope you like this story, but it's alright if you don't. I apologize about any typos and other writing errors :(**

**(I Yell To Love)**

Urotsuki's well known band, The Alien Rape Babies, just had the best concert of their lives, and nothing bad ruined their night tonight. Instead of just going home straight after the event, Urotsuki decided to stay and clean up the stadium a bit. After a few minutes of cleaning up garbage, Urotsuki sat down on a chair and began to play a song on her guitar. She strummed a song and sung to herself for a while, until a unsuspecting voice popped her little bubble of peace.

"Yo," said Ness, leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets looking at her.

Urotsuki turned her head and looked at him, looking quite shocked as she stopped playing her guitar and stood up. "N-Ness? W-what are YOU doing here? I thought you said you would NEVER come to any of my concerts!"

'She still remembers me saying that, huh?' he thought to himself, but quickly forgetting about the thought. "Why did I know you were going to say that?" he asked her while sporting a smug looking smirk.

"I don't know, but you did say that to me! I don't care how long ago that was! I'll never forget about it! And I'll never forgive you for what you've done to me!" She was clearly angry, her voice volume was proof of that. After yelling at him, she then turned around and began to put her guitar back inside of its fancy, purple case. "What do you want, anyway?" she asked him with a fuming voice, her back still facing him.

After sighing to himself, Ness then softly spoke, "I seen the concert today, Uro."

Urotsuki did not respond to him right away, but soon enough she turned around and looked at him. "Yeah, so?"

'Dang, she's harsh!' he told himself, trying not to get mad. "So, I just thought I'd let you know that."

A few seconds of silence later, she then asked him sounding kind of interested, "Did you like it?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said back to her, "Eh... it was alright." That was the last straw for her.

"You stupid jerk!" she screamed at him. "Even after all this time of not seeing each other, this is the kind of attitude you give me?! Scrub you, Ness! Why don't you just get out of my life already!"

The scrawny teenager blew his bangs away from his eyes, and then spoke out, "I've been out of your life for quite some time now-"

"Well, STAY OUT!"

He couldn't help but to feel kind of hurt by her words, and darn, her voice was so dang loud. The way it echoed in the stadium hurt his ears.

"I freakin' HATE YOU, Ness!"

Ness then took his hands out of his pockets and gave her an angry look of his own. "Wow, what a great way to talk to the GUY WOULD SAVED YOUR LIFE!"

"I never asked for it, so don't go trying to place that crap on me!" Urotsuki now looked like she was about to cry. "You're such a jerk! You've always been a jerk! You'll never change!"

"Uro-"

"Shut up! I hate you!"

"Well, scrub you! I hate you, too!"

That made her start to approach him now, her feet stomping the ground as she walked over to him. "Well, I hate you!"

Ness started to walk over to her, as well. "Scrub you! I hate you, too!"

"I hate you more, Ness!"

"Nope! I hate YOU more!"

The two were now face to face, angry eyes glaring at one another. Urotsuki then roughly grabbed Ness by the shirt and said, "Yeah, well I..." The girl began to sniffle as she tried to hold back her tears. "I really..."

"Missed me?" Ness asked, also looking pretty sad.

"... Y-yes," she choked out.

"... I missed you, too, Uro. I really did," he breathed back, sounding a lot more calm now.

"Ness..."

"Sup?"

"I... I don't really hate you, you know."

"Oh... I don't hate you, either."

"Ness?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry about slapping you that one day, too..."

"Eh, well... it's okay."

"Ness?"

"What is it now?"

"... I love you."

Those words slowly put a smile on his face. "I... I love you, too, Uro."

And after looking at each other for a little while longer, the two then softly kissed each other, their arms soon wrapping around each other's waist as they melted into longing and bliss.

Months after that wonderful day, the two of them found themselves getting into yet again another fight. It was in the middle of Winter. Urotsuki was over at Ness's place playing some videogames with him and just hanging out because of how boring her day has been so far. Ness was wearing clothes similar to the ones he always wore as a child, except these clothes fitted his adult form, and Urotsuki was wearing a pink T-shirt with awesome looking text saying "The Alien Rape Babies" on it. She also had on a pair of red shorts that covered her knees completely. The two were playing KOF 13. Ness's team was Kyo, K' and Vice, while Urotsuki's team was Terry, Kim and Joe. They were having a very close and epic battle. Soon enough they were both down to their last fighters. It was a battle between Ness's Vice and Urotsuki's Joe. The battle was half way over, but they were neck and neck in terms of battle.

"You are going to lose, Uro! Just give up already!" Ness told her, sounding and looking way too overconfident as sweat dotted his smirking face.

"Oh, shut your pie hole!" Urotsuki yelled at her friend, her fingers quickly mashing away at the controller's buttons.

'Click! 'Clack! 'Click!' 'Clack!' Those were the only sounds being made in the front room of Ness's apartment as the two young adults mashed their fingers furiously on their buttons, trying their utmost best to win this ongoing battle. After what felt like forever, Joe was sadly taken down by a fancy counter attack by Vice.

"YEEEEEEEAHHH!" screamed Ness as he stood up triumphantly. "LET'S GO! LET'S GO! LET'S! FREAKIN'! GO!" He beat his chest as he screamed with victory. Ness soon looked down at his tomboyish friend. She had her arms crossed with a ticked off expression on her face. She was so close, but she lost. "IN YOUR FACE! Now go and make me a victory sandwich!"

"WHAT?!" Urotsuki then yelled, now making eye contact with him.

"Yeah, that's right! I won, you lose! Who's the boss! Who's the man! ME! Not you!" Ness continued to taunt her, soon doing a pelvic thrust dance while biting his bottom lip.

The blonde gave him a disgusted look as she crudely spat out, "Well, of course I'm not 'the man!' I am a girl, you know! And stop doing that! You're freaking me out, you ugly twig!"

Ness only laughed at her comment, afterwards stopping his victory dance. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, loser! You're just mad cuz your skills aren't as good as mine! You suck crap at this game!"

"Like HECK I do! Maybe you just won because you sit down all day playing this dumb game! Maybe you should get out more, you lazy bum!"

"Man, stop hatin', Uro. What, U MAD? U MAD?!"

Urotsuki then quickly stood on her feet and pushed Ness with all her might. He stumbled a little, but didn't fall. He was taken back a bit at her rage right now. He really did anger her, and he really noticed that now.

"Shut up, Ness! Geez! I don't know why I fell in love with such an idiotic jerk like you anyway! I hate you sometimes!"

Ness then started to do a gangsta like pose as he growled, "Oh, so it's like that, huh? It's like that, huh?!"

"Yeah, it's like that! You jerk!" she shot back, still looking angry.

"Well, forget you then! I don't know what I see in you, either! You're nothing but a..."

He stopped. He stopped talking to her. And his face, he suddenly looked so, so sad. His eyes looked down at the floor as he put his hands inside of his pockets. His random change of mood made Urotsuki calm down. She now looked concerned about him.

"Ness?" she said, her voice now soft.

"... So, you really feel all like that for real? You don't know why you so-called 'fell in love' with me? All right, that's cool. I'm a washed out has-been, anyway. A lot of people call me ugly, worthless, and even more crap than that. It kind of hurts hearing my own girl say things like that to me... and even saying that she hates me."

The tears she saw billow up in Ness's eyes was the last thing she needed to see. Urotsuki then realized just how bad she lashed out on him. She also noticed how much she actually does do this, and seeing him like this just broke her heart. "Ness, no! It's not like that!" The punk rock girl then ran over to him, tightly hugging him and crying on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Ness! I didn't mean to say those nasty things to you the way I did!"

He could tell she meant what she said, and for that he quickly forgave his tomboyish girlfriend. Ness then hugged her back. "It's cool... I forgive you, girl."

Seconds later, Urotsuki then moved her face to his, and then pecked him on the lips. "I love you."

Ness pecked her back and spoke sincerely, "I love you, too, baby." They then continued to hug each other. After minutes and minutes of just hugging and calming down, she then heard her boyfriend say to her, "Yo, wanna get married?"

This was so random to her. Ness had no idea how much she was screaming with joy inside of her mind right now. It was so much like him to just ask her out of the blue like that. There was no fancy speech, no getting down on one knee, there was none of that crap. This was just... Ness's way, and Urotsuki loved it so much. Though her mind was going completely ecstatic right now, she decided to play it off by acting collected about the whole situation.

"Sure," she then answered quietly with a giggle. "Why not, right?"

**The End!**

** Well, that's all she wrote! Wait, I'm a guy... and I wrote this, not... her? Oh, forget that! God bless you, my friend(s)! ^_^.**


End file.
